


Day Five: Moon

by zizzlekwum



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Adam breaking things, Angst, Angst du Mortain, F/M, Fluff, Language, Moon, Self-Insert, adam is bad at feelings, tu omnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Teasing Adam is always a fun way to pass the time, until it isn't.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s), Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Day Five: Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-insert fic, again featuring a Nate-romancing detective, Tina, and all of Unit Bravo. I really like this one.

I’m not entirely sure how it started, but a movie night at the detective’s house with all of us has become a weekly thing. Unfortunately, this week is Tina’s turn to pick a movie to watch, which is how we're all forced to sit through a mushy romantic comedy. I let out a sigh of relief when the credits finally start rolling.

“Could that have been any more cheesy?” I groan, rolling my eyes. Mason grunts in agreement.

Felix laughs. “What, you didn’t enjoy the rose petals? I thought the path to the moonlit back porch was a nice touch!”

I shrug. “I don’t know, I just think the little things can be even more meaningful sometimes.”

“How can you not like big romantic gestures?” Tina asks incredulously, leaning forward in her seat.

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like them. Personally, I’m a sucker for the feelings-reveal-from-a-hospital-bed trope,” I tell her, sipping my beer. “Actually, my favorite confession of all time happens that way, with the added bonus of being in another language.”

“I thought you didn’t speak any other languages,” Nate comments from his spot next to Lauren.

“I don’t,” I say, shrugging. “Not fluently, at least, but I know some words and phrases in quite a few. I took two years of Spanish in high school, and I actually know more than I thought, judging by the amount of times I surprise myself by understanding what a character on a TV show is saying without having to read the subtitles. I know a couple of phrases in Portuguese and Polish from growing up, leftover remnants of my heritage. Other stuff I learned from books I’ve read. My favorite is Latin, though. I’ve always wanted to actually learn it, but I know a few phrases. _Vini vidi vici_ is a pretty common one to know, I think, meaning “I came, I saw, I conquered.””

Nate nods. “Julius Caesar.”

“Yeah. Besides that, I know _dum spiro spero_ ; it means “while I breathe, I hope,” which I learned from a book. My favorite Latin phrase is actually from that confession I mentioned earlier, though,” I add casually, taking another sip of my drink. “ _Tu omnia_.”

Before I can continue, I hear the sound of shattering glass. Everyone turns to Adam, who’s holding a broken wine glass in his hand. “I apologize, detective,” he says, clearing his throat. “It would appear I’ve misjudged the durability of your wine glass. I will purchase you a new one.”

Placing my beer on the table, I rise to my feet. “Lauren, you have a first aid kit in your bathroom, right?”

“Vampires heal very quickly, I will—”

“Adam, you have shards of glass embedded in your hand,” I point out. “For fuck’s sake, just shut up and let someone help you for once in your goddamn life.”

He doesn’t respond, so I head into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. “C’mon,” I tell him, nodding towards the sliding door, where moonlight streams in through the glass. “We’ll have more room on the balcony.” I refrain from adding the real reason I want to go out on the balcony is so he won’t hear when Felix inevitably makes a comment about the two of us, seeing as that’s how this whole mess started (though Adam and I are the only ones who know that, of course). Adam wordlessly follows me, stepping through the doorway before I slide it shut, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the side where we can’t be seen from the window.

“The moon is really bright tonight,” I note, taking a second to admire the view before turning my focus to the task at hand. “Now, let’s get this glass out of your hand before the skin heals over it and makes this even harder.” Opening the first aid kit, I grab tweezers and an alcohol wipe. Ripping open the packet, I wipe down the tweezers before taking Adam’s hand and angling it toward the light to get a better view, noticing the way he stiffens at my touch. “Funny, the roles are usually reversed,” I say in an attempt to distract him from how close we are, knowing it’ll only make him even more tense.

“You do have a tendency to injure yourself,” he concedes, not even flinching as I carefully remove the first sliver of glass.

I let out a gentle huff of laughter. “Yeah, well, what can I say? I’m a klutz.”

He hums in agreement. “You should be more careful,” he says for what seems like the thousandth time.

“Says the man whose hand I’m currently extracting shards of glass from.” I look up from his wound for a second in order to shoot him a grin. Then I frown, looking down again as I go to grab another piece of glass with the tweezers. “You wanna know something sad?” I ask, suddenly feeling bold.

“Hm?” Adam lifts a brow.

“That confession I mentioned, I never got to know how it ended,” I say carefully, all too aware of the three vampires with super-human hearing on the other side of the door. Hopefully, the music from the movie credits I can still hear faintly playing in the background will make it hard for anyone to eavesdrop on our conversation. Feeling him tense, I rush ahead before he can interrupt. “The person who said it— well, once the pain meds wore off, he went back to thinking the girl was better off without him.

“Maybe he didn’t want to risk hurting her,” Adam says carefully.

“Maybe that’s a decision for the girl to make,” I counter, not looking up from his wound. “Maybe the girl feels the same way about him as he does about her and thinks that should be enough to try.”

“Sam—” he says, his voice strained.

“All done,” I tell him, putting down the tweezers to pick up some bandages to wrap around his hand. “Obviously, you should be able to take these off shortly, but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to get blood all over the detective’s house.” I give him a tired smile.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. He stands still for a moment before moving to go back inside.

“Adam,” I say before he can open the door. He turns back to me expectantly. “I… I’m sorry.

“Why?” he asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

Biting my bottom lip, I hesitate. “It’s… I can’t help but feel guilty,” I explain slowly. “I’m well aware you have a penchant for breaking things when certain topics arise, yet I still mentioned… well, you know.”

Adam is silent for a moment. “You shouldn’t blame yourself,” he says eventually, his voice quiet.

Sighing, I look down at my feet. “Shouldn’t I?”

He reaches out with his good hand, gently angling my chin up to look at him. “You cannot be expected to cater to my “penchant for breaking things,” as you called it,” he says softly. “It is something I need to work out for myself.”

“And are you?” I ask, feeling brave.

He swallows. “I… have been trying, yes,” he whispers.

“That’s good,” I breathe.

Adam clears his throat, withdrawing his hand from my chin. “We should rejoin the others,” he says, turning toward the door.

“Of course,” I agree, grabbing the first aid kit. I fight to keep the smile from my face, not wanting to give Felix something else to make fun of, but it’s hard, because all I can think is, _he’s almost ready._

_We’re almost there._

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagine myself continually teasing Adam with references about the tu omnia moment until he finally gives into his feelings, but then it occurred to me he's bound to get hurt while breaking things, and, well, here we are.


End file.
